Asi son las mujeres
by Aihane
Summary: Para alguien tan orgulloso como Mustang puede resultar vergonzoso que una chica te ayude cuando tienes problemas. Sin embargo aprendera una gran lección de su padre acerca de como funciona la mente femenina. Royai implicito


Bueno, aqui les dejo un fic sencillo, mi primer Royai y por ser el primero no es muy explicito que digamos. Inspirado en una imagen de Devianart donde Riza y Roy estan con su hijito. Me puse familiera y senti la necesidad de escribirlo. En fin ojala disfruten

**Como sabran a estas alturas, Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece (lástima) sino que sus personajes son propiedad de la fabulosisima Hiromu Arakawa quien proximamente nos recompensa a todos sus fans con otra peli de FMAb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Asi son la mujeres<strong>

El timbre marco el inicio del recreo y cientos de niños de primaria salieron al trote como ganado para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco, correr, ensuciarse y demás.

En una parte más alejada del tumulto, unos cuantos niños jugaban a las canicas muy entusiasmados, entre ellos estaba un pequeño de cabello y ojos tan negros como el carbón, al parecer era el más bullicioso y altanero de todos, por no mencionar el más dramático en especial cuando iba perdiendo, características por las cuales se había convertido en líder del grupo. Sin embargo, el tranquilo juego de esa mañana se vio interrumpido cuando no muy lejos de ellos unos bravucones molestaban a sus compañeros. Si de algo estaba orgulloso el pequeño, era de su valioso código de valores, y de su intachable ética moral que en momentos como ese le decía que debía actuar en pos del más débil, y así sin pensarlo demasiado se arrojo en contra de los atacantes para liberar al pobre indefenso.

Claro que la ética y moral de nada sirven cuando tu atacante carece de ellas y además es dos cursos mayor y por ende más alto y fuerte. De modo que era inevitable que la situación se diera vuelta y el pequeño moreno se vio envuelto en una lluvia de golpes y patadas hacia su persona.

Y como suele suceder, cuando se piensa que las cosas no pueden empeorar más llega algo, o en este caso alguien, que te demuestra lo contrario. A la batalla se une una pequeña niña de su curso, blanca y de cabello castaño atado en dos colas, se abalanza sobre el bravucón y lo patea con todas sus fuerzas. El sujeto lejos de verse afectado, tan solo atina a reírse una vez que sale de su asombro

-Jajajaja justo cuando creía que no podías caer más bajo Mustang jajajaja ahora resulta que dejas que una niña te defienda.-

El pequeño Mustang tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las lagrimas, que no eran de dolor sino de vergüenza por la humillación que sentía, en especial cuando el grupo que lo rodeaba estallo en risas al escuchar el comentario del otro chico.

Lo único bueno fue que su atacante se había reído tanto que le dolía el estomago y decidió irse a tomar un descanso. La niña aprovecho y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero él la rechazo bruscamente

-¿¡Qué crees que haces? ¡Yo puedo arreglármelas solo!- le grito de muy mal humor y la pequeña se marcho sumida en la tristeza.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, el niño se encontraba en su casa, desparramado sobre la alfombra en la sala de la enorme mansión donde vivían, para mejorar su ánimo se dedicaba a jugar con sus soldaditos de metal. Mientras imaginaba una espectacular batalla sintió como su padre entraba y se desplomaba sobre el sofá, apoyando sus pies sobre la mesita ratonera. Pese a que él no quería mirarlo, podía sentir la insistente mirada del sujeto encima suyo, y hasta podía imaginarse su sonrisa socarrona que a veces le molestaba tanto.<p>

-Me dijeron que estuviste peleando de nuevo- comento

-Mmm…si – respondió como si nada

-¿Los mismos de la otra vez?-

El muchacho suspiro resignado asintiendo, pero todavía no volteaba a ver a su padre, prefería concentrarse en las mini personitas que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Sabes?, podrías llevar un par de guardaespaldas contigo, después de todo eres mi hijo- sugirió

-¡No! –Respondió furioso, apretando los puños, esa idea siempre le había indignado- No necesito ostentar ningún título para defenderme, voy a hacer que ellos me respeten por mi cuenta-

Su padre rio con ganas, después de todo el pequeño era realmente hijo suyo, había heredado su orgullo y su ambición por hacer las cosas por su cuenta, odiaba el éxito fácil.

-De acuerdo, como prefieras- continuo mirando a su hijo por un momento – Pero me parece que hay algo más que te molesta ¿verdad?

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido, había dado en el clavo, medito unos segundos acerca de si debía contarle o no, después de todo su papá aunque un poco excéntrico era una buena persona y muy confiable así no vio motivo para ocultarse ese pensamiento que lo tenía acongojado

-Papá…-no sabía cómo plantear el tema- mmm…¿alguna vez una chica te defendió?-pregunto asustado como si confesara un crimen horrendo.

El hombre guardo unos segundos de silencio antes estallar de risa, riendo estrepitosamente hasta que se atraganto con su saliva y le brotaron unas cuantas lagrimas. Cuando se recuperó de la falta de aire finalmente dijo - ¿Una? Fueron varias-

El pequeño que hasta entonces había evitado dirigir su mirada a su padre, en especial cuando creyó que este se burlaba de él, ahora lo miraba con asombro. Desparramado en el sofá, él le observaba tranquilamente a tevés de sus penetrantes ojos negros ocultos tras unos cuantos mechones de cabello del mismo tono, sonriendo despreocupadamente. "¿Realmente se parecía tanto a ese hombre?" pensó el niño "Al menos eso dicen todos"

-Ven déjame contarte algo – el hombre lo llamo y él se levanto y fue a sentarse en sus rodillas- Antes de que tu padre fuera este talentoso y fabulosamente guapo Fuhrer que ves hoy, yo no era más que un joven oficial con un sueño tonto. Y no hubiera salido de ese sitio si no fuera por la gran ayuda mi mano derecha, que ¿sabes? Resulto ser mujer-

-¿En serio?- dijo su hijo con asombro

-Así es, mi mano derecha, mi más querida y valiosa subordinada, la mejor y más excepcional. Inteligente, determinada, ágil y, aquí entre nos hijo también era la más hermosa de todas – le dijo en un susurro cómplice- es por eso que le confié mi espalda para que la cuidara y vaya que si lo hizo. No dejo que nadie me toque un pelo. E incluso me salvo la vida varias veces, cuando mi estupidez nos ponía en peligro.- comento y sonrió al recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Pero papá- reprocho el muchacho- Tú dijiste que a las mujeres hay que cuidarlas siempre.

-Jajaja, por supuesto. – dijo mientras revolvía los cabellos del niño- A las mujeres se las cuida porque son más frágiles que nosotros y es nuestro deber, pero eso no significa que sean unas inútiles o que no sepan defenderse, es más te aconsejo de hombre a hombre jamás hagas enfadar a una mujer, podría ser lo último que hagas- advirtió en tono tétrico- Cómo sea, el hecho de que una chica te ayudara no es razón para avergonzarte, es más deberías estar contento porque significa que ella te aprecia lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a salir herida con tal que estés a salvo. Además, te da la oportunidad de que le devuelvas el favor la próxima vez que necesite ayuda.

Por primera vez el muchacho sonrió con ganas, feliz de ser hijo de aquel sujeto, lo abrazo con fuerza y su padre le devolvió el abrazo afectuosamente.

-Pero…-dijo el niño acongojado- seguramente ella estará enojada conmigo por lo que le dije

-Nada que una disculpa y un ramo de flores no solucione- respondió el hombre guiñándole un ojo. En eso se escucho una voz de otra de las habitaciones

-ROY!- un grito femenino- ¡Te toca poner la mesa! ¡No hagas que vaya a buscarte!

El hombre suspiro resignado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Soy el Fuhrer de Amestris, tengo una enorme casa y muchos sirvientes y aun así tengo que hacer esta clase de tareas- se quejo- En fin, de todas formas es mejor que el papeleo.- Se incorporó y estiro su espalda antes de dirigirse a su hijo- Vamos soldado, el alto mando nos llama- bromeo

Iban de camino cuando su hijo pregunto

-Papá…¿Qué paso con esa mujer de la que hablabas?-

Roy sonrió nostálgicamente antes de responder- ¿No es obvio?...La convertí en mi esposa

El pequeño se quedo perplejo y mira a su padre con escepticismo.

-Oye sino me crees – se defendió Roy - pregúntaselo tu mismo, después de todo es tu madre.

**F I N**

* * *

><p>Nos vemos proximamente en otro fic, Sayonara!<p> 


End file.
